Green eyes blue
by Jazmingirl
Summary: This is a Chris secret sequel, Bianca cheats on Chris and a song helps him deal with it.


Hi this is a sequel of Chris secret, I just love song fic.

**Green eyes blue**

Everybody now in the Halliwell family knew about Chris talent, he tell them rigth that nigth, when he return the manor, by saying what´s the point of denying something when they told him that the weren´t at the club to which Chris reply was, did you forget that I am a whiteligther, i can sense you.

He was dating a witch named Bianca somebody who didn´t count with Piper or Wyatt´s approval but Chris Sims not care, he was in love and happy until that nigth.

He saw her making out with Tommy, Wyatt´s best friend, and when she deny it he broke up with her, telling her to never lie to an empath.

Piper, Leo, they were mad but Wyatt was furios, he almost bet the crap of Tommy for going alter his baby brother girlfriend.

Phoebe, Coop the love part of the family knew the pain he was feeling.

But her, Paige his favourite ant, the person that understood him better than anyone knew how to helping, and by the way how to make that little witch understand what his nephew was feeling.

Paige-I know it´s for the best.

Piper-don´t know for sure, Bianca hurt him pretty bad.

Phoebe-but Paige is rigth if he don´t deal with this pain he will shut down to love, he needs to express what he is feeling.

Piper-Ok i will take him to the club myself but this time it will be at P3.

Paige-OK.

P3

Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Phoebe, Coop and Henry were already there, by the time that Paige and Chris arrive, he wasn´t convince about singing but he listen to his aunt.

Bianca was already there, Paige wasn´t joking when she told her that she better shows up or she will vanquisher her.

Three other man went before Chris, he was with his guitar.

Piper-What´s he going to sing?

Paige-you will see, but first she look at Bianca and begins to chant.

Paige- for Bianca i want the truth revealed

Open Chris heart and secrets unsealed

Let his heartbreak and pain her feel

So his heart star to heal.

Chris-I thought that you'd be loving me.

I thought you were the one who'd stay forever.

But now forevers come and gone

And I'm still here alone.

cause you were only playing,

You were only playing with my heart.

I was never waiting,

I was never waiting for the tears to start

The moment he begin to sing Bianca grab her heart, she cud feel his pain and it was killing her.

Wyatt-it is working.

Paige-I know.

Coop cud feel the pain to.

Coop-god he really loved her.

Piper-my poor baby.

Chris-It was you who put the clouds around me.

It was you who made the tears fall down.

It was you who broke my heart in pieces.

It was you, it was you who made my green eyes blue.

Oh, I never should have trusted you.

Phoebe-she doesn´t deserve somebody as amazing as Chris.

Wyatt-no, my baby brother deserve much better.

Henry-totally agree.

Chris-I thought that Id be all you need.

In your eyes I thought I saw my heaven.

And now my heavens gone away

And I'm out in the cold.

Cause you had me believing,

You had me believing in a lie.

Guess I couldn't see it,

I guess I couldnt see it till I saw goodbye.

Paige goes to Bianca.

Paige-now you understand, what you did?

Bianca-yes but please make this stop.

Paige-no, you need to feel, so he can let you go.

Chris- It was you who put the clouds around me.

It was you who made the tears fall down.

It was you who broke my heart in pieces.

It was you, it was you who made my green eyes blue.

Oh, I never should have trusted you.

Cause you were only playing,

You were only playing with my heart.

I was never waiting,

I was never waiting for the tears to start.

It was you who put the clouds around me.

It was you.

It was you who put the clouds around me.

It was you who made the tears fall down.

It was you who broke my heart in pieces.

It was you, it was you who made my green eyes blue.

Oh, I never should have trusted you.

Oh, I never should have trusted you.

Oh, I never should have trusted you.

When Chris finish with the song everybody like the first time was cheer him up for another, he song like an angel.

He felt better, his aunt was rigth, singing for him resolve a lots of problems.

Bianca-I promise I will never see him again.

Piper-you better or what Paige did will be nothing compare to what I will do to you.

Wyatt-that goes for everyone in my family.

Bianca shimmer out before Chris could see her.

Chris-and what you think?

Piper-love it baby, you made the women in the club…

Wyatt-hornier, maybe you should teach me how to sing, you know to impress the ladies.

Leo-Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

Henry-no kidding, you sing amazing, I always told that.

Leo-yes son, you sing really amazing, maybe next time when your green eyes no longer be blue you sing some other song.

Chris-maybe…

Piper-lets go home…I smell a big apple pie with ice cream for you…

Wyatt-I want lemon

Phoebe-Wyatt.

Maybe When his green eyes no longer be blue, he will sing another song…maybe.

The end


End file.
